Algo huele a podrido, cuando un Orlesiano esta en el camino
by Helerush
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos están golpeando Feudo Celestial, la Inquisidora esta embarazada y los problemas acompañados de las preocupaciones no cesan de acumularse, pronto alguien de su circulo interno se vera expuesto en el centro del huracán. [CULLEN X FEM TREVELYAN]


FIC: Trevelyan x Cullen

 _Capítulo 1 Mal comienzo_

La campana y los gritos alarmados procedentes del patio la alertaron poniéndose rápidamente en pie, estaba en el gran salón junto a Josephine revisando varios informes que debía firmar cuando un guardia se acercó a todo correr hacia ellas.

-¡Inquisidora! ¡Lady Montilyet! – Grito aquel hombre – ¡Otro occiso! ¡Han matado a alguien más! ¡Está en el patio junto a las caballerizas!

-Oh Hacedor… – Dijo Josephine llevándose una mano a la boca

Por otra parte la Inquisidora no dijo nada simplemente camino dirigiéndose a donde aquel hombre le había dicho que estaba el cuerpo de aquella desafortunada persona rezando por que no fuera nadie de su círculo interno.

Al llegar allí se encontró con una escena atroz, la víctima en cuestión había sido mutilada para luego volver a ser cosida, le faltaban los ojos los cuales habían sido arrancados y tenía los parpados remendados a la piel, dejándoselos abiertos.

-Mismo modus operandi – Dijo una voz tras ella – Lindsey no deberías estar aquí fuera, hace demasiado frio y la escena no es agradable.

-Cassandra ¿Cuántos van ya? – Contesto ella sin dar importancia al consejo de su amiga

-Cinco si contamos este último – Respondió Cassandra – Ya he enviado a alguien para avisar a Cullen, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos Inquisidora.

Lindsey poso su mano derecha encima de su vientre, estaba embarazada de seis meses y tener un asesino suelto por Feudo Celestial la tenía siempre alerta, tensa o sobre aviso, sin duda eso no era bueno para él bebe.

-Bien, comprobare si también este tiene los ojos bordados a las manos – Comento Lindsey

Antes de que Cassandra o alguien pudiese pararla ella ya había entrado en el perímetro en el cual se encontraba el cadáver, se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado se agacho para revisarle las manos, en efecto tenía los ojos cosidos a ellas. También se fijó en las uñas del sujeto pues con tenían restos de un extraño polvo azul pero la única cosa que realmente la alarmo fue ver en el suelo a su lado el colgante del león que ella misma le había regalado a Cullen manchado de sangre, se apresuró a recogerlo y esconderlo.

-¿Algo fuera de lugar, Inquisidora? – Pregunto Cassandra

-No…nada, restos de algún tipo de polvo azul en las uñas – Respondió incorporándose algo pálida

-¿Lindsey…? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Cassandra se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano – Deberías estar descansando, yo me ocupare del resto.

Lindsey asintió

-Cuando tengáis el informe listo dile a Cullen que personalmente venga el mismo a entregármelo, necesito hablar con el – Dijo muy seria – Es importante.

Las horas pasaron y con ello el día, la noche caía suavemente en Feudo Celestial mientras que la luna empezaba a iluminar aquel cielo nocturno acompañada de las estrellas, la Inquisidora se encontraba en sus aposentos sentada frente a la chimenea leyendo una pila de informes que Josephine se había encargado de darle.

-Blablabla Orlais…

Arrugo el papel haciendo una bola y lo tiro al fuego.

-Blablabla Ferelden…

Otra bola de papel cayó al fuego.

-Blablabla le exijo…- Su ceño se frunció – ¿Qué me exige que…? Ya puede sentarse a esperar

Y con aquellas palabras rompió el papel en sus manos para lanzarlo después al fuego. No escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, ni tampoco como esta se abría hasta que giro la cabeza al escuchar a alguien reírse y vio apoyado en la barandilla de las escaleras a Cullen.

-¿Sabes lo que te hará Josephine si se entera de lo que haces con los informes? – Pregunto divertido Cullen

-No creo que sea peor que tener a un asesino en serie suelto por Feudo Celestial – Contesto ella irritada de solo pensarlo

Cullen se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado mirándola preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el

-No…no lo sé – Ella titubeo – Cullen… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras amor – Contesto el cogiéndola de ambas manos con suavidad

-¿El colgante que te regale…lo tienes, verdad?

-Por supuesto

Cullen busco el colgante por su cuello para mostrárselo y tranquilizarla, pero para su sorpresa allí ya no se encontraba, reviso los bolsillos de su chaqueta nervioso pues temía a verlo perdido.

-¿No lo tienes, verdad?

Lindsey se puso en pie, camino hasta su mesa y recogió el colgante del león para después girarse y mostrárselo.

-Estaba junto al cadáver que ha aparecido esta mañana…manchado de sangre – Murmuro ella – Júrame que no tienes nada que ver Cullen, por favor…dime que tu no…

La voz se le quebró de solo pensarlo rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Qué?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a vocalizar Cullen, pues se había quedado atónito al escucharla pero no tardo en recuperar la compostura levantándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Crees que yo…? ¿Acaso…? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Oh Hacedor… - Hizo una pausa para mirarla - ¿Piensas acaso que arriesgaría todo por cuanto he luchado estúpidamente? ¿Qué me arriesgaría a perderte a ti? ¡Por Andraste! – Otra pausa - ¡Voy a ser padre! ¿De verdad pensáis vos que expondría a los dos seres que más amo a tal peligro? – Cullen estaba molesto

-Cullen yo no quise decir…

-Pero lo habéis hecho – Cullen se giró – Buenas noches, Inquisidora Trevelyan

Y con aquellas palabras abandono los aposentos de Lindsey, lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fue el llanto de ella y aun que quiso girarse e ir corriendo a calmarla su enfado se lo impidió.

Durante los siguientes días una fría y fuerte tormenta de nieve golpeo Feudo Celestial impidiendo parte del funcionamiento habitual del lugar, Josephine acompañada de la Inquisidora aguardaban ambas en su despacho a la espera de recibir a tres nobles de Orlais que llevaban de "visita" en Feudo Celestial desde hacía ya cuatro meses y con los sucesos recientes no querían arriesgarse a que el asesino en cuestión los marcara como sus próximas víctimas.

-Pues por mí como si los liquida también…-Comento una Inquisidora muy molesta

-¡Inquisidora! – Regaño Josephine – No debéis ir diciendo esas cosas por ahí, alguien podría escucharos y el escándalo que podría armarse…

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero esa vieja amargada desde que llego solo ha sabido lanzarme pullitas y quejarse de como dirijo a la Inquisición – Lindsey hizo una pausa – Si no la mata el asesino acabare haciéndolo yo

La puerta se abrió en el preciso instante en el que la Inquisidora se había callado dando paso a una elegante señora que vestía un largo vestido pomposo y extravagante de tonalidades doradas, detrás de ella una joven ataviada casi de igual manera, ambas acompañadas de un mozo trajeado con ropas típicas entre los nobles de Orlais.

-Vieja amargada… ¡Y un cuerno! Mira niñata insolente – Empezó a decir a decir la primera dama – Controla tu lenguaje ¡Estas tan cegada por tu arrogancia que conducirás a la Inquisición a su destrucción! puede que seas la Inquisidora pero…

-Puede que te corte la lengua como continúes – Zanjo Lindsey interrumpiéndola – Y gracias por el piropo de niñata pero deje la adolescencia hace mucho – Termino con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios

Josephine observaba la escena estupefacta sin saber muy bien que decir, debía pensar rápidamente como calmar aquella situación.

-Madame Vallís tenemos asuntos más…-Josephine no llego a concluir la frase pues fue interrumpida por la señora.

-¡¿Disculpa?! – Casi grito Madame Vallís – Como osáis vos dirigiros a mí de esta forma ¡¿Sabéis con quien habláis?!

-¡Si con otra Orlesiana chiflada! – Espeto Lindsey levantándose de la silla con fiereza - ¡Me tenéis harta! ¡Cansada! ¡Tanto Orlais como Ferelden! – Camino un par de pasos hacia Madame Vallís - ¡Que si ayúdame con esto, que si con lo otro…! ¡Y luego solo sabéis enfadaros! ¡No agradecéis nada y si lo hacéis solo queréis más y más a cambio! – Grito disgustada

-¡Vigila tus modales, Heraldo!

Lindsey fulmino con la mirada a la joven que se encontraba detrás de la señora con la que discutía, esta se adelantó varios pasos acompañada del muchacho a su lado.

-¿Acaso estáis loca o el embarazo os tiene estúpida? – Pregunto el mozo desafiante

La Heraldo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, podían atacarla a ella pero al ser inocente que llevaba en su vientre no, ni hablar de ninguna manera iba permitir que aquello continuase.

-¿Os quedasteis muda? ¡Mejor! Así ese futuro bastardo no tendrá que escucharos ¿Y el padre? ¡Oh disculpad mi torpeza! – Se carcajeo el muchacho - ¡Seguro que os habéis revolcado con muchos hombres en vuestro lecho, uno distinto cada día! ¿Oh me equivoco?

Los gritos habían llamado la atención de la gente que se encontraba fuera, en el gran salón, muchos ya hablaban entre murmullos y otros escuchaban atónitos la pelea. Aquel tipo alzo la mano con intenciones de tocar a la Inquisidora para continuar burlándose pero lo que no se espero fue como alguien tras él lo agarraba de la muñeca y lo estampaba contra la pared con mucha brusquedad.

-¡AAHHGG!

-¡REPITELO!

Era Cullen el cual estaba muy enfurecido al haber escuchado aquellas duras palabras, para mala suerte de aquel Orlesiano él había abierto la puerta en el momento justo en el que comenzaba a encarar a Lindsey.

Josephine al verlo estuvo a punto de desmallarse pues ya se imaginaba el escándalo atroz que se les venía encima.

-¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO! – Bramo Cullen - ¡VAMOS!

El chico se burló de él.

-¿Así que este es el perro con el que os revolcáis Inquisidora? – Rio el mozo mirando de reojo a la mencionada

El Comandante no se lo pensó y le propino un puñetazo en la cara pero a cambio solo consiguió más risas macabras de aquel sujeto.

-Te juro por Andraste que como volváis a dirigiros así a la Inquisidora u oséis llamar bastardo a MI bebe te arrancare esa lengua viperina para después mataros – Amenazo Cullen agitando con mucha fuerza al joven - ¡¿Lo habéis entendido?!

El rostro del mozo finalmente tomo una postura seria, se liberó del agarre propinándole un empujón a Cullen para finalmente "esconderse" tras Madame Vallís.

-Lady Montilyet ya hablaremos más tarde de este pequeño "incidente" – Dijo Madame Vallís – En cuanto a vosotros dos esto no va a quedar así – Sentencio mirando primero a la Inquisidora para después asesinar con la mirada a Cullen.

Los tres Orlesianos abandonaron la habitación muy erguidos y con sus cabezas bien altas, el último en salir fue el mozo que brindo una mirada burlesca a Lindsey antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Cullen al ver el gesto iba a lanzarse nuevamente a por él pero esta vez no lo hizo pues la Inquisidora lo había cogido del brazo y lo retenía, por otra parte Josephine se había sentado en su sofá y hundido en el exasperada.

CONTINUARA…

Capítulo 1: Mal comienzo.


End file.
